jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stinkette
Stinkette is a minor character in Disney Junior animated TV series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She's a Never Land Skunk Bug that became Bones's pet.Her vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History Stinkette origins all together are currently unknown. Sometime through the course of the series Bones found Stinkette floating on a piece of drifting driftwood in the middle of the Never Sea. After rescuing the tiny insect Bones grew attached to her and decided to keep her as a pet. Personality Stinkette is a really energetic creature and is very fond of playing. She seems fond of Bones who is the only character in the series that was able to withstand being around her stench. Stinkette also enjoys dancing to Sharky and Bones music unknown to the duo and the rest of Hook's crew at the time, Stinkette will multiply into a massive swarm due to listening to a special song. Role in the Series Stinkette first appeared in the episode "Little Stinkers", Captain Hook discover a foul odor aboard the Jolly Roger and was determined to get rid of the foul smell. Hook soon discovers the smell was coming from Bones' new pet stinky Skunk Bug. Hook orders Bones to get rid of that putrid beast at once much to Bones' dismay leaving the little insect on Pirate Island, forcing Jake and his crew to deal with it. Jake and his friends soon follow the odor to Stinkette. The young pirates decide to find a new home for Stinkette on Never Land. Jake and his crew thought Stinkpot Swamp would be the perfect home for the Stinkette, unaware that musical sounds of the swamp cause the Stinkette to multiple. On their way back to Pirate Island Jake and his crew spot that the Jolly Roger has its own infestation of Skunk Bugs. Jake and his crew decide to help Hook and his crew with his Skunk Bug problem. After learning that that insect will multiply uncontrollably when hearing music, Jake and his friends knew they had to remove not only the Skunk Bugs aboard the Jolly Roger but remove the swarm that will spawn in Stinkpot Swamp. Using Mr. Smee's stinky cooking to lure the Skunk Bugs into one place and Izzy's pixie dust to lure the insects to the Far Faraway Island since it's so far and uninhabited it was the ideal home for Stinkette and the Skunk Bug swarm. Episode Appearances Gallery Skunk Bug-Little Stinkers.jpg Skunkbug02.jpg SharkyHookSmee-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers.jpg Jake&crew-Little Stinkers06.jpg Swamp-Little Stinkers.jpg Stink-Pot Swamp-Little Stinkers.jpg Far Faraway Island-Little Stinkers03.jpg Bones-Little Stinkers05.jpg Hook&crew-Little Stinkers01.jpg HookSharky&Smee-Little Stinkers04.jpg HookSharky&Smee-Little Stinkers05.jpg Bones-Little Stinkers03.jpg Bones-Little Stinkers02.jpg Bones-Little Stinkers04.jpg Bones-Little Stinkers01.jpg Hook&Bones-Little Stinkers04.jpg Bones-Little Stinkers07.jpg Izzy-Little Stinkers12.jpg Stinkette03.jpg Stinkette-Little Stinkers02.jpg Stinkette-Little Stinkers01.jpg Trivia *Stinkette is Bones' second pet featured in the series since Harry the Spider in the episode "Big Bug Valley!" **Stinkette is the third pet overall aboard the Jolly Roger the first being Blinky the Chameleon featured in "Mr. Smee's Pet" and Harry the Spider. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bugs Category:Silent characters Category:Pets Category:Animals Category:Neutral Characters